Crush
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: Matte has a crush -v- CAUTION: 18 or over only


How did I get myself into this situation…me falling in love with my best friend, and to top it off he's also a boy, and to top it all off HE'S FUCKING MORGAN!

Again, how did I get myself into this? Right now I'm hanging upside down on the couch, and I'm also having mood swings, and to make it worse, I sleep in the same bed as him. Not that I'm complaining I love him, literally.

When we met he was a completely different person, shy and grumpy. The first 5 minutes was awkward then, we loosened up and by the end of the day we were acting like we were married.

I admit I had a little crush on him, but then it grew into a major one and once in a while I fap in the bathroom with naughty thoughts of him…but so far I haven't been able to release, and I only grow harder. It never goes down, it takes a cold shower to make it go away.

I'M SO FUCKING FRUSTRATED!

I'm really getting dizzy from hanging upside down…then the door just happens to ring.

I looked at the door and sighed, then said in a sarcastic voice, "I wonder who that can be."

I got off the couch only to fall on the floor, I grunted. Today is not my day. I manage to get some blood into my body and out of my head as I walked to the door, and opened it.

To which I see my favorite red headed vampire at the door smiling, holding up a new movie, I just smiled and shook my head.

I step aside as he came in and closed the door, and my mind went somewhere else. How I wish he would nibble my bottom lip, watch him grunt above me, moaning my name…

"Matte!"

I literally jumped a foot in the air. He looked at me in amusement then he said, "You seem to be spacing out, what's on your mind?"

I shook my head then walked to the kitchen as I said, "nothing, just…nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at me then said, "Oh really? Then it must be a Wii remote in your pocket."

His eyes grow a darker shade of blue as he licked his lips. I looked down at my pants and saw the constricted bump and I blushed a deep red, SHIT I GOT HARD INFRONT OF MORGAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THE LOOK HE'S GIVING ME?!

He walked towards me, and I don't know why but I backed up…only to find myself cornered in the kitchen counter. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards him. Our bodies pressing together and his hands on my hips. DAMN I FORGOT I'M SHORTER THAN HIM!

I looked at him with big eyes and stuttered, "W-what are you doing?" Damn me and my sudden female actions!

His expression only got eviler, and he grinded his hips into mine…I bit my lip to hold back the moan, shivers ran down my spine. I saw the dissatisfied look on his face and he grinded into me harder, pleasure raced through my body and my cock twitched.

I let out a rough, loud, and long moan. I covered my mouth with my hand, but my face was completely red, he smirked and then licked the shell of my ear. I shivered and he said in a husky tone, "What do you think I'm doing Matte?"

I shivered again. Oh god, please don't let this be a dream because if it is I will hate you forever and-

My mind went hazy after another shock of pleasure raced through my body. Morgan's hands started rubbing my inner thighs, and I bit back a whimper, Morgan continued to nibble and lick my ear.

My legs grew weak, he then moved down to my jawline, kissing and nibbling. Then he went to my neck, he sucked and bit right at my weak spot…my legs gave out. Morgan grabbed me and put me onto the counter, continuing to grind into me.

Erections rubbed against each other in the most delicious friction, my legs spread, and I propped them against the counter. He took off my shirt and traced his tongue down to my nipple. He licked and sucked, I moaned. I was also unaware that I was grinding down when Morgan was grinding up.

The friction was double while his mouth sucked and nibbled, he pinched the other…then suddenly bit down. I gasped and moaned, he switched nipples and gave the same treatment to the other.

My hands frantically grabbed Morgan's shirt and tried to take it off. He chuckled and took off his own shirt, then went back to nibbling and sucking. He began to travel south, his tongue went to my navel and stopped right above my pants.

He unbuttoned them and pulled my zipper down…my world was in slow motion.

DAMN FUCKING PREVERT-

Pleasure racked down my body during my mind rant, apparently Morgan managed to take off my shorts, get down on his knees, and was now sucking my erection through my boxers. I moaned and whimpered, then accomplished being able to say, "St-stha-stop…t-te-teas-teasing…" Damn… I didn't mean to sound that desperate.

He ripped my boxers off, I gasped at the sudden cold are surrounding my hot scorching flesh. Morgan licked his lips. He looked up at me…our eyes connecting.

He slowly licked the tip of my cock, smearing precum while doing so. My mind went blank…I twisted my hips up in attempt to get away from the mind numbing pleasure, only to be held down.

I opened my eyes, never realizing I closed them, and looked down. Morgan was staring at me while sliding his tongue from base to tip, I moaned, but never broke eye contact. I couldn't bring myself to break eye contact. He swirled his tongue at the tip.

Shivers went up and down at my spine. He then slowly engulfed my cock in his mouth, he sucked and nibbled while his tongue was wrapped around. I don't know when Morgan became so talented with his mouth but I don't care.

I tried to thrust my hips up, only to be held down again. My mind was all but a white faze, all the sucks and nibbles were driving me insane…but I wasn't even close to cumming.

Morgan released my cock and blew air on it. I whimpered and moaned, he swirled his tongue at the tip and entered it on the slit. I whimpered again.

I had one eye closed and one eye open, never breaking eye contact with Morgan. He began to hum, and that did it. I moaned uncontrollably, trying to thrust my hips up…but yet again being held down.

Morgan released my cock again and looked at me as he raised an eyebrow and said, "Man, you're really hard to release…"

I was gasping for air when I said, "Sh-shut-shut-u-up…"

He looked down at my painfully hard erection again then back at me, and smiled. He licked my navel back up to my nipples then my ear, then said in a husky tone, "Well then we'll try in the bedroom."

I blushed. His hands squeezed my ass and I squeaked. He lifted me up, while grinding our erections, I had my hands wrapped around his neck while grinding down.

Somehow we made it to the bedroom, he threw me down onto the bed, then took off his pants and boxers. I couldn't look away, my cock twitched while I was looking at his body. He smirked and climbed on top of me then kissed me.

Our first real make out session. It was hot and passionate, we fought for dominance, and I did not give up easily. We kept grinding into each other, I was slowly losing my mind. I only paid attention to Morgan and what he was doing.

The pleasure tripled. Morgan was rummaging through the drawers, air was needed, so we separated. We looked into each other's eyes and I saw lust and love. We engaged into another sloppy heated kiss.

Morgan was still trying to find something. I moved my face to the left gasping for air, he continued sucking and biting my neck. I then realized what he was looking for…a deep scarlet formed across my face as I said, "Y-your lu-lube is under th-the b-bed right?"

It was his turn to blush. He bit down on my weak spot, it made me moan and arch my back. I didn't hear the cap open, all I felt was a foreign object in my hole, and I squirmed. It didn't hurt but it felt odd.

He started twisting the finger in and out, I squirmed again. It felt so weird… Then a second finger was added then he began scissoring them, it hurt like a bitch. I tried to squirm away only for Morgan to grab me and force me into a tongue battle. He stopped and said, "Just relax. It will get better." He then continued scissoring me.

I forced my body to relax, and once I felt nice and cozy, he added a 3rd finger. Tears slipped down my cheeks, and again I tried to squirm away until the fingers brushed certain nerve bubbles. I moaned and arched my back, Morgan then said, "Bingo." As he violently rubbed those nerve bubbles. I thrusted down on his fingers, moaning and groaning.

I continued violently twisting on his fingers, then they were gone. I whined and gave him the death glare. He just looked surprised until he chuckled. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll give you something better."

I blushed and stared at him until I felt something BIGGER push into my hole, it felt like it was tearing me in 2. I tried to crawl away, only for Morgan to grab my arm and thrust in, stabbing me right in those bubbles.

I screamed, "THERE THERE RIGHT THERE, OH GOD, THERE!" Morgan pulled all the way back and slammed in. I arched my back, toes curling and fingers turning bone white from my grip on the sheets.

I released my grip on the sheets and grabbed Morgan by the neck and brought him down to me. I embraced him, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He continued to thrust deep and hard into me, I couldn't stop gasping and moaning. Morgan grunted and exhaled. I then began saying, "OH GOD YES HARDER HARDER, COME ON FASTER NNNN~ MM MM!"

He grabbed me and sat up, I slid further on his hot long dick. I began thrusting down and deep, we were both panting into each other's mouths. I lifted myself up until the tip of his cock was only in then I slammed down over and over again.

Each time hitting those certain nerve bubbles, it grew more intense. Both of us thrusting as fast as we can. Then Morgan threw me off of him until I was on all 4 and he thrusted right into me again, then took out his cock from my hole only to thrust it back in.

It was so much for me. I was gasping for air, I couldn't breathe, and my mind was mush. The grip on my hips from Morgan will leave bruises. He was panting in my ear…my arms gave out. My face was in the pillow, my ass in the air.

He thrusted deep and hard, practically slamming back in. The bed creaked, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed a portion of the house. Moans were definitely heard.

My stomach tightened, I was so very close. Then Morgan began to pump my cock, I turned to goo. Then finally a blinding white light came across my vision and I screamed.

I came hard on the sheets and collapsed. Me tightening around Morgan was enough to make him cum, a white substance slid down my thighs. We were both shaking, both coming down from our high. He pulled out slowly, I grunted at the feeling.

He collapsed next to me. He was breathing hard and so was I, he looked at me, my eyes half lidded, he smiled softly at me, and I returned a lazy one to him. We then started cuddling…it grew rather cold.

He put the covers on us, which we managed to take off before we did it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you." I yawned and said, "I love you too."

And I fell to a deep sleep, Morgan soon after.

And a forgotten movie was laying on the living room floor…


End file.
